


Lettera di un figlio

by Dean_Winchester89



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Winchester89/pseuds/Dean_Winchester89
Summary: Lettera ad una madre durante il giorno più buio nella vita di entrambi.Avvertimento: No coppia. Rapporto genitore figlio.
Kudos: 1





	Lettera di un figlio

“4 luglio 1776”  
  
Alla fine il giorno che temevo di più è arrivato, stiamo davvero per iniziare una guerra…  
Ho fatto di tutto per non farlo accadere ma sia tu che la tua testardaggine non avete voluto sentire ragione.

Non posso rimanere per sempre sotto la tua ala protettrice, devo esplorare questo mondo a me sconosciuto, non posso starti sempre appiccicato.  
Mi sono alleato con Francia e questo non me lo perdonerai mai, ma non sapevo cosa fare.  
Guardo il soffitto della tenda e qualche lacrima silenziosa scende dai miei occhi, la mia testa è affollata di pensieri e ricordi, sopratutto ricordi felici, come quella volta che mi hai portato con te sul galeone spiegandomi tutto, sai che ricordo tutto quello che mi hai insegnato?  
Tutto è fissato in testa come i ricordi delle lunghe passeggiate e delle giornate intere passate a leggere o meglio, tu a leggere e io a fare quei cosi che definire disegni è difficile.

N on posso negare che stavo bene, ma la mia voglia di esplorare ha preso il sopravvento all’improvviso, non sono mai riuscito a fermarla.

Anche adesso non mi dà un attimo di pace mettendomi nei casini, mi sto trovando in un mondo per me sconosciuto, le cose da fare diventano sempre di più, vogliono troppo da me…  
Sono già in un momento difficile che mi diano i miei tempi, ma a loro interessa solo questa vittoria, forse mi hanno fatto il lavaggio del cervello per farmi arrivare a dichiararti guerra, non lo so.  
Voglio solo che tutto questo finisca al più presto, non ne posso più…  
Matt non mi parla più, così come lo zio e tutti i tuoi fratelli.

E adesso mi mancate,  mi manca la mia famiglia.

Ma sono solo un burattino nelle mani degli altri.  
Ti sto scrivendo questo anche se non so se avrò il coraggio di fartelo leggere…  
Sono venuti a chiamarmi il momento è giunto.  
Mi alzo da questa brandina a fatica, come se avessi addosso un macigno. 

Ho giusto il tempo di scrivere queste ultime righe.  
Ti ringrazio per avermi insegnato tutto quello che so, ti sono immensamente grato per avermi fatto crescere, spero che un giorno ci potremmo rivedere dimenticando quello che sta per succedere.  
Per ultimo, la cosa più importante e che fa più male.  
Ti voglio bene mamma, grazie per tutto quello che hai fatto.  
Ti scrivo prima di essere inghiottito da questo inferno chiamato guerra.


End file.
